La Lupa
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Cuando Antonia inicia su vida laboral, lo hace más por su familia que beneficio propio. Pero cuando una chiquilla malcriada, la hace caer en una inesperada espiral de deseo, lujuria y amor... las prioridades empiezan a alterarse./Nyo Spamano.


_**Pareja:**_ _Nyo Spamano; pizca —una gran pizca— de Frain._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Au, personajes OC,_ _adulterio, alto contenido sexual (?), temas que pueden doler un poco a la moral de muchos, emancipación femenina (?)._

 _ **Desclaimer:**_ _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Himaruya Hidekaz._

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

Su esposo ni bien llegó a su casa, logró desplomarse en una silla cercana a la mesa; inclinó dramáticamente la cabeza en el respaldo del mueble, y tras botar un hondo suspiro, le dijo:

—Tenemos un problema.

Antonia, siendo la mujer amena y poco propensa a ser contagiada por la exageración frecuente de su marido, no se inmutó de la tragedia que este profesaba. Bien suponía, aquel evento podría deberse a que él no se dio cuenta que sus zapatos no estaban tan pulcramente pulidos como le gustaban, que un botón de su camisa se perdió, o, quién sabe, tal vez encontró una nueva cana oculta en su blonda cabellera. Ella, por supuesto, le quería pese a esos ataques frecuentes —unos que venían más ligados a cuando él veía en peligro su vanidad— pero al conocerlo y estar en una relación con él durante tanto tiempo… no encontraba nada agravante en estos episodios.

Para su fortuna o infortunio, al ser una persona que escasamente notaba cambio alguno en el panorama; no notó que él realmente parecía decaído. No era un asunto de contabilizar el tiempo que dejaba huella, ni tenía que ver con lo estético y menos con un tonto botón; no, el problema que acaecía en ese momento tenía un diferente origen. Uno que tenía que ver con números, sustento y… prácticamente todo.

—¿Estás con hambre? Aun no acabo de hacer la cena, pero… podrías picar algo mientras tanto.

Francis por un momento se mostró sordo y vio largamente al techo de la cocina, repasando con sus ojos las pequeñas grietas de este que anunciaban las frecuentes goteras, la pintura descolorida, la… Botó un suspiro, a nueva cuenta deprimido.

—Antoniette, tenemos que hablar.

Antonia, que tenía la boca llena, solo asintió mientras tomaba un asiento adyacente al de su esposo.

—Mira… como sabes ascendieron al estúpido de Arthur y a mí… no; ese maldito ahora es mi jefe, ¿lo recuerdas? —Esperó un asentimiento y cuando lo obtuvo prosiguió—. Y como me odia porque soy mucho mejor que él, me…

—¿Te despidieron? —Farfulló ella casi en un grito, al darse cuenta del panorama. Sus ojos viajaron rápidamente al cuarto de su hijo, al no encontrar ni rastros de él, suspiró aliviada. No quería preocupar a Santiago.

Francis botó a nueva cuenta un suspiro.

—Arthur jamás me despediría, me odia mucho como para hacerlo; él prefiere humillarme, por tanto, me descendieron de puesto. Mi sueldo ahora será mezquino y ridículo para mis dotes, pero… como no hay trabajo, y no pienso dejarle salir con la suya a ese maldito cejón; estaremos en serios problema mon amour.

Inoportunamente dejó salir una risa de su garganta, mientras preocupada se despeinaba los cabellos. ¿Disminución del dinero que ingresaba a su casa? Bien, eso no sonaba tan mal, Antonia había sido una mujer de familia de clase media baja, que sabía muy bien de malos tiempos; y creía que Francis podría arreglárselas sin darse grandes lujos. Empero… tenían un hijo, uno al que ya habían inscrito en un colegio que mensualmente les hacía gastar monto suficiente, como para haber tenido problemas aun con el anterior sueldo de su esposo. Para colmo ella era ama de casa, y no daba ningún aporte al hogar.

Ella miró a la pequeña cocina familiar, a la ollas que aun cocinaban la comida del día a… Debían buscar una solución. Debía haber una. Lo sabía, e inyectada con esa resolución exclamó:

—Todo mejorará, ya verás, Francis.

Él le sonrió de la misma forma que cuando hacían gamberradas en su juventud. Con una pizca de complicidad y otra de afecto.

—¿Ah, sí, y que solución planteas querida?

—Trabajaré

.

Y… la idea no sonó tan mal.

* * *

 _O_O_

 _¿Antonia está casada? ¿Un hijo? ¿No presentaré una relación cercana a la ruptura? ¿Por qué parece que Francis no es un mal esposo?_

 _Fácil, todo eso pasa porque quiero novedad. Por tanto no pienso volver víctima a nadie –bueno… sí hay víctimas, pero… de diferente forma-, no pienso hacer que la moral de mis personajes parezcan del todo blanca y mucho menos satanizar a los personajes; solo… quiero mostrar una historia de infidelidad, con un poco más de crudeza, y otro poco de… mis regalos personales, jajaja._

 _Ahora más todavía, con todo esto, ¿por qué elegí yuri y no yaoi?_

 _Fácil también. 1. Tengo el auto-reto de escribir más fanfics yuri desde ahora. 2. Estaba escuchando una canción, y juro que con el ritmo –solo ritmo, la canción es en inglés, soy pésima en el idioma, y no quise malograr mi idea al saber la letra—me imaginé mucho de la historia y… solo me imaginaba a dos mujeres. 3. Muchos de los temas centrales tienen más peso cuando los personajes son mujeres, ya que jugaré mucho con el machismo autoimpuesto y el mismo que aún no dejamos de lado la gran mayoría de la gente –me incluyo-._

 _¿Qué más puedo decir? Estoy emocionada con este proyecto. Admito que siempre amé la temática de las infidelidades –cuélguenme si quieren, pero sí-, de alguna forma estoy enamorada de la Nyo España, y bueno... hace tiempo ya noté que Romano va comiendo mi vida –no como Lavi, pero… el chico hace sus esfuerzos, jajaja—y… y… por favor denle una oportunidad a este fic, no se arrepentirán (?)._

 _Doy el aviso, el fic será lento, jajaja, así que no esperen grandes avances a la vuelta de la esquina. Y bueno, eso…_

 _¿A alguien le gusta esta propuesta de historia?_

 **PD:** En el título no hablo de "lupas", sino que he traducido del italiano la palabra "loba" Por tanto este fic se llama "La loba", en italiano. ¿Por qué? Mmm... lean para enterarse.


End file.
